toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bio Engineer
Class Statistics Biography Bio Engineer Skill Tree Advice excerpted from Darth's Interest in Bio Engineers So, why be a Bio Engineer? My question to you is, do you like to die? If not, then a Bio Engineer is a great character, as he can do what nobody else in the game can: Heal himself and his allies. He can also clear any status effects such as poison, fire, lightning, etc...from himself and his allies. If specced right, he can become a competent melee warrior, or ranged fighter, though he will not exceed or equal any of the other classes that are built for it. However, if put together correctly with skill point allocation, armor runes, and charms, the Bio Engineer can easily become one of the most fun, powerful, and visually stunning characters in your inventory. First off is the root skill, Idunn's Touch. This skill I will explain more than the others because it is important to understand how to really make this skill work for you. When capped, it grants you a 1.2% increase to your regeneration capability. Your Bio will "tick" every couple of seconds, healing himself. Maxing this skill makes you "tick" up to 1.2% faster. With a Bio Engineer Regeneration 10% rune, it speeds it up even more, allowing you to heal faster. The way to really make this skill shine is through the Healing Effectiveness Rune. These runes are available to anybody, and allow you to get a maximum of 30% more health restored from every health orb you find. This essentially means that 2 orbs will completely heal you instead of only bringing you to 75%. For a Bio Engineer, they also increase the AMOUNT of health you restore every time you "tick." So this means if you heal at 100 points a tick, you would now heal at 133 points a tick, an almost 100 point difference every three ticks! You can see why investing in these runes for a Bio Engineer could be very important. Both my Human and Cyber Bios' max this out. (special thanks to Prodigy1998 for answering my questions to make sure I explained the healing process correctly.) The spiritual ruiner for the Bio Engineer is the spirit of the Valkyrie. This is a visually impressive ruiner, summoning a spear wielding warrioress to kill your enemies. Be warned, contrary to what is stated in the official Too Human guidebook from Prima, it does not siphon a portion of your enemies health back to you. I have used the ruiner countless times against varying foes, at differeing combo levels and I have never seen this happen. People with far more time in the game whose opinion I trust tell me that if you are playing with a Berserker who grants you an extra combo level, and you pop a level 5 ruiner, it will grant you a SMALL portion of health back. So I would say that you have as much chance of that happening as a Champion spontaneously proccing a gravity well from a level 4 ruiner (it can be done). Do not be discouraged by this small flaw however. The Valkyrie is a powerful ruiner who will serve you well. Middle Path-APC ( Armored Personnel Carrier)-I call it this, because unlike the Defender, going middle path doesn't make you an absolute tank, but you are the next best thing. The first skill, Warrior of the Battle Oar, increases the damage you do with 2 handed weapons. The plus side to this skill is this includes ANY two handed weapon, be it sword, stave, or hammer. The downside is that unlike all of the other similar skills other classes have, the Bio Engineer only gets a 2.5% increase at every level instead of 3% for a maximum 35% increase. This is 7% less than the 42% increase the other classes get. Your spider is the Ward of the Norn's, same as the Defender. This is an indestructible shield that makes you immune to all damage types, including knockdown from missiles and shock-waves from Troll hammers while activated. One of the best spiders in the game as far as I am concerned. Idunn's Favor, the Battle Cry, clears any negative status effects (i.e. poison) immediately, and performs a large DELAYED heal. When capped, it will usually completely restore your health bar from almost zero. Be advised, the battle cry doesn't linger. Once you "cry" it works and disappears, meaning if it heals your poison and then you catch fire, you will burn. But don't worry, within seconds of the effect clearing naturally, you will have all your health back from Idunn's Touch. Both my Human and Cyber Bio Engineers max this skill and cap off their healing effectiveness. The result is that I can continue to fight while poisoned or on fire and my healing won't let my heath drop below 90%. Cellular Rebonding grants you a 14% bonus to your overall hit points. Bio Engineers have an innately high hit point count, just like Commandos have an innate affinity for ranged combat, so 14% is pretty significant. Also, this is a group skill, so if playing with a low hit point buddy like a Berserker, they will get the increase too. Left Path-Robin-That is what I call this path, because you basically are Robin, who supports the main guy, Batman. All of these skills seem mostly centered to a support role, and it works great at that. When I play co-op with my Human Bio, especially with a Champion or Berserker, I use this path a lot. Don't be alarmed, you can have a great time with the left path. Remember, Batman is always brooding, and Robin is always smiling, so there is something to be said for it. On to the skills! Skuld's Embrace. I personally love this skill. It grants you the ability to turn an enemy to fight for your side. As I always say, the joy for me in this game is doing different things and playing to the characters skills, not trying to make everyone a melee master or a sniper. As with any "proc" skill, this will always work better with a Cybernetic character who caps his submunitions distributor, but it will work with either alignment. Sometimes I'll put 2 Fallen Mind Charms on and just run around turning enemies. It is satisfying to see 2 Dark Elf leaders ignore you, and kill their goblin lackeys and then each other. Wrack of Lightning Mine is the Spider, and like the Champion's fire mine or the Defender's ice mine, this one detonates and inflicts all within it's radius with lightning damage. More points in equals greater radius and damage. Iduunn's Boon, your battle cry, is great, especially for co-op. Unlike Idunn's Favor, it performs an INSTANTANEOUS heal for a smaller amount. This is sometimes more beneficial for a buddy who is dying and needs health immediately, rather than when the battle cry gets around to it. And at the maximum level, the heal amount is pretty substantial. The terminus of this tree is Ascent to Valhalla. This skill increases the launch height of all enemies by 28%. Now, the Bio Engineer only gets 2 air melee attacks, but remember, you are Robin. Hit enemies into the sky, way into the sky, and let someone like a Berserker or an air melee Champion destroy them. Remember, this is mostly a support branch. Right Path-The Combat Medic The top skill is Warrior of Tyr's Way. Like the 2 handed skill on the middle path, this grants you additional damage with ANY 1 handed weapon. As a plus, it grants the full 3% per level, so you can increase your 1 handed damage by 42%! Gifts of Idunn is the right path spider, and when dropped it will immediately explode, only instead of doing damage, it heals you and your co-op partner. More points increases the heal amount received. The great thing about this spider is it will go off more than once, so it may completely heal you from near death. To activate the second "healsplosion" you will need to smash the ground next to the spider with a hammer, but you can do it. The Battle Cry is Idunn's Wish. This is the most complex battle cry in the game, as it does many things at once, unlike the others that "just heal, or just increase damage, or just..." you get the point. This cry clears any negative effects, but it also temporarily boosts you and your partner's offensive stats, resistances, and attack speed. My Human Bio Engineer mostly runs right path, and with his Battle Cry Efficiency his cry stays on pretty much permanently. This completely negates his built in negative damage and resistance modifiers, turning "Doc" and his custom green energy sword into a unbelievably fast and effective melee fighter. Running with 2 Grand Molecular Diffusion Focus Charms, he scores a critical hit almost every other swing. The last skill on this tree is Electrified Blade. Just like Immolating Blade for the Champion, this skill grants you the ability to inflict lightning damage to any enemy struck, with a maximum 14% chance. A final word. This is a fun path to take, but be warned. The Bio Engineer has built in handicaps for melee and negative resistances to all damage types. If you go Right Path, and intend to "hang" with the big boys of melee combat, you had better get your game face on. But if spec your skills right, keep your battle cry on, and use your alignment wisely, your Bio Engineer can wreak havok. I have people ask me in multiplayer games how my Champion is healing them. In closing, I want to say a few more things about Bio Engineers. First, they are a blast to play. Don't be put off by the weird Buck Rogers Ninja suit from the start screen. Their epic armor looks nothing like that, although you can (and I have) make a set that looks just like it. Anybody in co-op will be glad to have a Bio Engineer on the team, so you will never get kicked from a game like folks do to Commandos. Playing a Bio Engineer is more relaxed since you can heal yourself. Category:BioEngineer Category:Archetypes